Like a dog
by Tori Ki
Summary: Stranded and alone on the sea, Elie finds herself in quite the predicament. But as her luck would have it, why make things simple when they can be complicated? Rated M for Lemon/language. LawxOC, after two years time skip.
1. Chapter 1 : White paws

Disclaimer: I do not own One piece or any of its characters and that goes for the whole story I will write.

I do own the character of Elie.

My first story ever publish hope you'll enjoy. I apologize for any mistakes I may have made in advance. I'm a french canadien directly from Montréal, i'm open to corrections and critics.

Law/OC

* * *

She had to escape, she absolutely had to escape at any cost. She couldn't believe how she got in such a shitty situation… vulnerable at the mercy of that dirt bag. And despite all those nice words and promises, **he** couldn't stop the freakish spell from happening. Even with that monstrous haki of his, it happened so fast he couldn't help her!

Now lock-up in a cage in the bottom of Blackbeard's ship, she at least had the comfort of knowing this stain of humanity didn't actually know who she truly was. For the world, she was kotei akai ojo (Imperial red princess) it came from the fact that her captain kept calling her princess… For a good reason at least; for Shanks the Yonko and his closest nakamas, she was the one and only daughter of the red hair pirate. After all, she did look like him when you took the time to stare and compare. She didn't have the same deep red color in her hair, hers being more of a flashy cooper tone. She had freckles everywhere too and even when she spent hours in the sun she wouldn't get tan, unlike her father who stayed a day out and turned black… But she had his eyes, a pale brown… so pale it appears grey at times.

Elie looked at the very simple lock closing the cage et groan with frustration while looking at her white paws… Right… remember the spell mentioned earlier? Blackbeard had apparently recruited a guy who could turn people into animal… literally. She hadn't been able to look at her reflection, but she believed she was transformed into some kind of big husky. Her fur was thick and white on her paws and belly, and her back was the same copper color has her hair. Not to forget the fluffy curved tail.

At least she could annoy her captors… Elie threw back her head howling loudly, it seemed to have come to her instinctively. She stopped with a certain satisfaction when one of the crew member came down the stairs while cursing. She growled menacingly at the man before howling some more.

"Enough, you filthy dog! We wanted to try and sell you but if you keep being like this we are throwing you overboard." The man threatened.

She tried mimicking that she had to pee, having a tiny hope he would open the door. He just stood there a moment and she was pretty sure he was going to tell her that she was a dog and could do her business as one. But… to her biggest surprise…. That idiot! OPENED the door!

As soon as the lock was off she bolted for the exit pushing the stinking pirate down. Climbing the stairs, she was surprise by her own speed. Being a dog somehow made her faster? Or maybe it was just an impression. She got on the main deck in seconds, her tongue out and adrenaline making her fur stand on ends. If only she could find the devil fruit user and beat him up, it would probably reverse the spell.

But as her luck would have it that day, before she even got to start her search, a loud alarm rang through the ship. Elie had to take a decision that would eventually cost her a lot of her dignity but at least she'd live. Anyway, her father had her Vivrecard, he would find her quickly.

She jumped over the railing and into the sea. The cold water was biting her skin and she had to fight her way to the surface. The waves and current carried her away from the ship rather quickly to her satisfaction. She usually was a good swimmer, but in this dog form it was rather difficult…

Once the ship was out of sight she got worried of seeing absolutely nothing but water around her. Elie had endurance but she couldn't swim across the whole globe. But finally, after was appear to be an hour she spotted a piece of wreckage floating nearby. She thanked her angel as she, at last, had some luck today. She had to try several times before finally succeeding in climbing up.

As soon as she was out of the water she shook her whole body to get rid of the water. She had to be careful not to move about too much since the piece of wood seemed to barely support her weight. And then came the waiting… under the rain, the scorching sun, the waves and cold nights. She stood there forcing herself to stay awake, she didn't saw once a living soul, not even a sea bird or anything. After two days drifting around without food her water, she was starting to really get worried of her survival chances.

And it is at that very moment, out of nowhere, that the water nearby started to bubble up. It revealed a bright yellow submarine. She knew the logo ornamenting the ship… the hearts pirates… Their captain was renowned for being sadistic surgeon. Sweet… As if she didn't have enough problem right now.

* * *

There it is the first chapter of my first story ever publish! Short i'll admit, but I want to know your opinion on this introduction. I don't know how often I am going to post i'll try and do it often once or twice a week, but school can be demanding you know how it is.

Tori Ki


	2. Chapter 2 : Smiley face

Hey guys! trully sorry for the long wait! But you know how studies have a way to take all of your time! Lame excuse I know but it's the truth. Enough chat from me here have the second chapter!

* * *

Has the submarine completely emerges from the water, Elie had to stand up on her shaky legs to keep her balance on the wreckage as the waves nearly tipped over her raft. Has soon as the ship stabilized, a huge polar bear came running out from the door giving on the main deck. He breathed deeply in pure joy before looking around and nodding at the horizon.

He came to a stop rather quickly when he saw her. _"Well they don't know I'm human… even less who am I. Maybe I could abuse a little bit of their hospitality? It's better than starving in the cold.''_ It was worth giving it a shot. It seemed her father couldn't get to her right away after all. Might as well try to get some food and sleep.

The huge bear kept starring at her in confusion. Deciding to play the pity card she started to whine while pacing carefully on her small raft. It worked since she saw the bear ears twitch, but he still remained motionless, apparently stricken by surprise at the presence of a dog in the middle of the ocean of the new world. Jumping in the water she started swimming towards the submarine while whining loudly to get the sympathy of the bear pirate.

It worked perfectly as he suddenly seemed to realize her position, he ran to the railing. Other pirates came out on the deck only to see their comrade jumping over it.

"Holy!? BEPO!"

"Bear overboard!"

His companions rushed to the side of ship getting a rope and throwing it at the bear who ignore it. He swam to her with agility and she tried to find a grip on him, but a dog anatomy wasn't suited for this. Grabbing her, he putts her on his belly and swam on his back towards the rope.

Elie notice she was shaking from exhaustion and cold, and it wasn't even faked. Now close enough to the submarine the crewmates helped the polar bear to get back on ship while he held her closely. When he finally got on the deck, he released his grip allowing her to shake off the water as he did the same, although his uniform kept him from getting a satisfying result like her.

A deep voice rose among the others. "What the hell is this noise all about?" All the pirates suddenly stepped aside to revealed a tall dark haired pirate, wearing a white spotted hat.

"There was this dog floating on a piece of wood… And it needed help so… I went to get it." Explained the bear while looking at his huge paws. "Sorry" he added quickly.

Grey piercing eyes turned to her, she was still shaking on her legs wanting nothing more than to sleep. Playing the part, she whined again flattening her tail between her legs as much as she could while her ears lowered on the side of her head. Surprisingly her submissive/scared act got the bear to react. He crouched next to her petting her head softly. Getting a better view of him she understood he was a mink. Her luck was coming back at last! They were very protective and kind. Getting closer to him for shelter from the harsh stare, he kept on petting her before looking at his captain. "Captain, she needs care and sleep…'' he said gently.

"She?" Asked the captain.

"She smells female" explained Bepo.

"Can we keep her Captain?" Asked one of the guys.

That got the captain to sigh with exasperation sliding a hand in his face before gesturing the door to the bear. "Get her to the infirmary, I'll give her a look." He decided to the relief of Elie. The last thing she wanted right now was being thrown overboard again. It got the mink to smiled widely as he suddenly picked her up.

The bear followed the infamous pirate, while she heard among the some of the crewmates wondering if they would be able to keep the dog. As they got inside the submarine she observed the metallic walls in curiosity. She mainly focused on memorizing the way from the main deck to the infirmary, just in case.

Once inside the infirmary the Captain opened the door for them. The mink went straight to the examination table and gently put her on it. Shivering from the cold, she followed the polar bear with her eyes as he filled a bowl with water getting her to lick her nose, reminding her of how thirsty she was.

The mink put the bowl next to her and she nearly jump on the bowl before she reminded herself that she needed to go slow if she didn't want to get sick. Lapping the water calmly, she felt the heavy paws of the Mink pet her shoulders. «She's drinking? That's a good sign» said the captain… Law! That's right! Trafalgar Law, that was his name! She remembered it because she had seen it in the papers and thought it to be ironic for a pirate to carry the name Law.

She stopped drinking when he approached her extending his hand to let her sniff the back of it. Elie nearly rolled her eyes but fight it back and acted as the scared dog she was supposed to be. Acting with suspicion she carefully smelled his hand before gently licking his knuckles, swallowing a grimace back. The bastard who turned her into a husky was going to pay her this humiliation.

Slowly raising his hand Law petted her head as if trying to gain her trust. Than in a whisper said "Room". She saw the strange blueish bubble surrounding them and she nearly jumped down the table to get away. But the mink quickly grabbed her to keep her in place. "Scan" added the pirate without much reaction to her sudden panic. She started growling, showing her menacing teeth as he passed his hand above her.

"It's ok, it's not to hurt you, Captain's making sure you are ok" tried the mink to calm her down while holding her still with an arm and petting her back with the other. "Almost done Bepo, keep holding her a little more." As soon as he was done he walked away and grabbed a chart on the desk near the door. He started scribbling down and the blue sphere vanished. She willed herself to relax the tension from her muscles Bepo strong stroking helping a little.

"So… She isn't wounded, although very famished and her nervous et muscular systems are at their limits. She'll need food and rest mostly." Grabbing some gloves and thermometer she realised very quickly where he was going to stick it in. He was already next to the table when he said to Bepo to hold her up once more. She trashed in the arms of the bear in pure revolt, in no way was he going to put that in her butt.

Freeing herself, Law didn't have the time to react fast enough and back away as the husky grabbed the thermometer in her jaws. Both pirate observed with growing surprise as they saw the canine place the instrument carefully in her mouth, the same way a human would. She then sat while starring at Law patiently. He had thought she was going to break it at first but it seemed as this Husky was cleverer than he thought.

After a minute, he carefully reached for the thermometer and was able to get it back easily with none of his fingers missing. Noting down the temperature and then looked at the dog in curiosity. "Open your mouth" he ordered suspecting the animal was more intelligent then it let on.

She wondered if it was a good idea to let them know she understood what they say… But quickly weighing the pros and cons she figure it would be easier to act as an highly intelligent husky in the long run. Even if she didn't expect to spend very long on this ship, her father was probably half way there anyway… Or so she hoped.

Opening her mouth as requested, she saw Law raising an eyebrow in disbelief. "Bite me and I swear you'll never see daylight again" He warned her before inspecting her teeth, tongue and throat. Then he took a closer look at eyes and ears. Finish with the examination of her head he went for her paws and legs. Passing his hands over her ribcage stopping a moment to take her heartbeat and respiration with his stethoscope. But as soon as he made a motion to go towards her behind, Elie swiftly turned around and snapped her jaws aggressively in the air. Surprised and out of reflex Law took a step back.

Observing her fur puff up and the row of teeth glistening in a clear threat, he frowned. How the hell could a dog be obfuscated by a simple gynecologic exam? Rectal temperature he could understand to a point… But he was just going to look. Seeing that he had not give up the idea completely, she added the growling. Law looked a Bepo who shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

Finally, he lifted his hands in sign of resignation and the red husky immediately stopped. Taking off his gloves and throwing them away, he finished taking some more notes while Bepo started his petting again. She didn't mind much, his larges paws felt warm against her. Elie was still wet and cold from her short swimming.

"She seems overall ok." Declare Law still looking at her chart. Lifting his eyes to Bepo he added "She needs food for sure, but since we don't know how long she was stranded ask Weiss to reintroduce it in small portion, cooked meat mostly. After that, give her a bath **with** soap and take one as well, I don't want the sub to smell like wet dog. I'll brush your fur for you later."

Already preparing to disinfect the table on which she was, Law put on some new gloves. Bepo understood his captain was done and grabbed the dog in his arms again before leaving the room. Walking through several corridors, she started to lose her way, there were too many turns for her to keep up, and to top it all up she didn't that much of a good sense of orientation.

Before she could keep it to herself she whined in confusion. Thinking she was scared Bepo whispered to her, telling her he'd take good care of her. Once they got in the galley, some of present pirates stopped talking to watch her and Bepo. Putting her on the ground, she stood shaking while he talked to the cook to get her some food. It took a few minutes for the cook to put together some ground beef, carrots and bell pepper. All the while she and Bepo waited, he petted her as she sniffed the air, her sensitive nose picking up on the warm smell. Her stomach was growling audibly and kept having the reflex to lick her nose.

Weiss came himself to drop the bowl in front of her. As soon as he let it go she lunged at it gobbling the food quickly and licking the bowl clean. She was a dog after all, she had no reason to hold back and fake manners as she was starving. But the food disappeared way too quickly to her liking, she could have easily eaten four time the same amount. But than again it was probably better for her right now, she didn't want to be sick either.

Once she was done Bepo gave the bowl back the Weiss, before picking her up again. It seemed like the bear mink liked her already. That would definitively play in her favor for sure. The trip to the bathroom was short and once inside Bepo released her to prepare a warm bath. While he was busy adjusting the temperature, she decided to give a go at the toilette.

She might be a dog for now but she still had, at least, that much dignity left. Jumping on the seat she nearly ended up in the toilette but managed to recover her balance in time. Quickly doing her business she got down the toilette and flushed it, making the Mink spin his head around in surprise.

"You are really well educated! The Cap'tain won't believe me…" He mumbled in wonder.

Elie was annoyed of being considered as "well educated", but it isn't like Bepo knew she was an actual human being. Walking up to the bath she lifted a paw to test the water, testing the temperature. Thinking she wanted to go in the polar bear lifted her up and put her in right away. She was enveloped in the warmth… and it was perfect bliss. Her stiff and cold muscles were finally able to relax and her cold paws were finally relieved. She took a deep breath and dove her head in for a few seconds in pure joy.

Pulling her head out to breath, she automatically shook herself to get rid of the excess of water getting the mink thoroughly wet as well. He laughed at it though seemingly happier that she had the sudden boost of energy. Grabbing a bottle of shampoo, he started the tedious task of washing her. Rubbing her strongly, she started to doze off at the massage and warmth. She nearly fell asleep but fought long enough to let the bear wash her et rinse her.

Emptying the tub and rinsing her one last time she saw the now dirty water lowering before felling the urge to shake herself again.

Picking her up and out the tub he calmly started to dry her fur while brushing it and under the hot blow of the hairdryer she fell asleep, unable to keep her eyes open any longer.

* * *

Once Law was done washing his examination room to his satisfaction, he went to the galley first to have a coffee and second to know of the dog behavior. He was satisfied that the dog ate and appeared docile with people. Sitting at his usual place, Weiss came himself to give him his coffee while he took the journal of today.

He stopped at an article talking about his alliance with Luffy. Even though they had accomplished their main goal together, he felt reluctant to terminate the alliance with the strawhats. It wasn't as if their captain was in any rush to shut down their alliance either. After beating down Kaido, Law was well on his way of officially becoming the new emperor. He already had several islands under his flag and it was only a matter of weeks before he managed to get most of Kaido's territory. Funny thing that the journal already decided that he was an emperor. The article questioning if this would break their alliance apart.

Their crew was on their way for a meeting with their allies, on one of Law's islands. After separately taking care of problems, this meeting was about their next move as an allied force. Luffy being an unpredictable person he wondered just how much he would be able to tolerate his idiotic personality. He had to think about that dog too now… What the hell should he do with it?

They had a month of sailing to reach their meeting point and even if they would cross an island on their way there it would take at least two weeks… Meaning that is crew was definitively going to grow attached to the dog. And there was no way Bepo would let anything bad happened to it. Maybe keeping it wasn't such a bad thing. The fur ball seemed to have an intelligence, and it would distract his crew to do stupid things or get annoyed.

Although he still didn't quite understand how a dog ended up floating in the middle of nowhere. It took an hour for Bepo to show up his white fur going crazy from the hairdryer. He was holding the sleeping dog like a newborn baby. The dog was positively out, his jaws were open with his tongue sticking out. Carefully sitting beside Law and placing the dog on his lap he handed a brush to his captain before presenting him his back. Bepo could brush most of himself except his back. Starting the tedious task in silence He noticed the way the bear was softly petting the animal.

«Did she give you a hard time? » he asked curiously.

«Not at all captain. She even know how to use the toilet! I was really surprised but she is very well educated. Can we keep her? »

Law raised a skeptical eyebrow at the mention of the toilet event before frowning at his first mate question. It's not like it hadn't crossed his mind, a dog could be useful to find stuff or people, or even as a guard. And this peculiar one seemed intelligent, a little too much for his careful side. But the fact was… he didn't have any tangible argument against it… The sub had more than enough space for the addition of the dog, but a subtle feeling kept nagging him…

Sighing, he rubbed the back of his neck in thoughts.« I'm not sur yet… Let's see how she fits in the crew for the next few days.»

Law knew at the smile Bepo made, that the bear already knew his captain would give in… And that annoyed Law, of course the bear knew him for a long time, he still didn't liked being predictable.

«You should name her, Captain. She needs a name while she's here» Said Weiss looking through the service window.

A little surprise he stopped brushing Bepo's fur for a moment to observe the dog. It was starting to wake up and assessed it's surrounding, it got up from Bepo to get down the large bench before shaking itself. It then looked straight at him panting with it's jaws half opened. The dog looked like it was smiling, he knew it was him making anthropomorphism, but the first thing that came to his mind was his flag.

«Emi» he said. It meant smile, that was kind of silly but that was the first thing that popped in his mind. Bepo agreed while petting the husky's head.

«That's a good choice captain. Right Emi?» Asked Bepo still scratching her between her ears. She answered by a muffled bark while wagging her tail happily.

* * *

There it finally is!

Q&A: So I did notice some of you commented on the fact that she did not transform back when she jumped in the sea. So i'll explained my point of view based on One piece. I based the power of that devil fruit on the power of Sugar. Now if it had been so easy to transform back from toys to human, all of dressrosa would've jumped into the sea long ago. But when the devil fruit user is taken out or dumped in water THEN it's power stop working. In Elie case the devil fruit user is still well alive and kicking, which is why she didn't transform back even though she fell into sea water. So based on what I saw from dressrosa, it didn't cancel her transformation. So here's why :)

Thank you all for your reviews, keep the comments flowing I am opened to positive and constructive critism. I will try to update faster!


End file.
